board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Protoman's Contest History
Who is Protoman? Protoman first appeared in Mega Man 3 as a recurring mini boss fight. After Mega Man kicks the crap out of Protoman a few times, however, Protoman's view changes. He takes the "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer" approach when dealing with the Mega Man through the rest of the series, and in Mega Man 7, Protoman finally challenged Mega Man to the deul that would determine which robot was the superior model. Mega Man wins of course, and Protoman finally lets go of the jealousy that he had for Mega Man from the start. Even though the close-knit friendship would only last until the end of Mega Man 8, it was still there. If there is one robot that Mega Man could call his best friend, Protoman would be the one. Protoman may have been very aloof for a very long time, but it eventually served to make the friendship between the two even stronger. It's very difficult to play through the central Mega Man series, yet somehow find a way to dislike Protoman. He's the badassed good guy who was shafted from the very beginning by Dr. Light and Mega Man, yet he put all of those differences behind him and found it within himself to save Mega Man's ass quite a number of times. Mega Man is an unforgettable character, but Protoman deserves a ton of credit for this. Without him, Mega Man may not even be alive right now. "I'm going to push the ignition button. I want to personally fry my kid brother." - Protoman Protoman's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-3 Summer 2004 Contest - 20XX Division - 13 Seed * 20XX Round 1 --- Lost to (4) Zero, 22993 28.28% - 58317 71.72% * Extrapolated Strength --- 46th Place 17.91% It's difficult to cause any damage in a contest when your first appearance is in 2004 as a 14 seed against Zero, who is ironically the "Protoman" of the Mega Man X series. Proto never stood a chance, and even worse is the fact that Zero's performance against Mega Man later in the contest prevents SFF adjustments that benefit Protoman in the 2004 Xsts. I know one thing however, and that is that Protoman deserves another shot at this thing. There is no way in hell that he is weaker than the likes of Vyse, Max Payne, HK-47, and Kain; another contest would likely prove this. Winter 2010 Contest - Gear Division - 16 Seed * Gear Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Solid Snake, 14321 27.65% - 37482 72.35% * Extrapolated Strength --- 51st Place 24.62% After a six year hiatus, Protoman returns to the battle and is dominated by Solid Snake. He's only been in two matches against very strong opponents which is very unfortunate. He barely made it into the contest through the vote-in but could be a force if he was given a winnable match or two. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 4 - 14 Seed * Division 4 Round 1 - 2nd place, 10854 35.26% - (5) Ike, 11023 35.81% - (23) Dr. Robotnik, 8909 28.94% This was the closest to a winnable situation Protoman got so far. Fire Emblem is beloved by the site, but Ike draws most of its fandom from SSBB. The only character from Sonic that has proven strength is the Blue Blur himself, but Robotnik could leech enough votes for Protoman to win. Nevertheless, less than 200 votes separated him from Round 2. Category:Contest Histories